


Taken out of context

by ANovelistGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hilarity Ensues, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANovelistGirl/pseuds/ANovelistGirl
Summary: Peter snuck a girl into the New Avengers Facility. Nat, Bucky, and Steve eavesdrop on their conversation and things are taken out of context.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am a relatively new writer so please don't give harsh comments. I used an OC because Peter really doesn't talk to many girls. Rated T because it talks about oral sex, foursomes, and swearing. Please comment and let me know what you think.

Natasha had just finished her morning workouts and was on her way down the hall to the communal kitchen to make some coffee (and spill some coffee grounds to annoy Tony) when she spotted Bucky and Steve hanging around the corner listening intently. Bucky noticed her presence first and lifted his metal finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet and mouthed “Peter is with a girl,” and waved her over. She took a spot next to Bucky and started listening with the boys.

“So, tell me again why you are rushing to get me out of here at six in the morning?” a distinctly feminine voice whined tiredly.

“Because Ivy, technically I’m not allowed to have a guest stay over, and I don’t want to Mr. Stark to get mad.” Said, Peter.

“I’m not going to make you lose your internship, am I?”  Ivy asked hesitantly, the concern laced in her voice.

“No, no, no,” Peter was quick to reassure her “I just don’t want to get a lecture from him. I always get the _I expected better from you_ look,”

Ivy giggled “I get that; I hate when my dad gives me that look too. I don’t want to get you in trouble because we were too exhausted to drive back to the city.”

“Well, I do blame you for that part. I mean the last round was your idea.” Joked Peter

“Hey! In my defense, I didn’t know that the last round was going to last two hours. I mean who knew you were so good at oral, like geez Pete warn a girl first.” Said Ivy

All three of the eavesdropper’s jaws dropped simultaneously at the word oral.  There was no way that their Peter, who they still saw as a little kid, could be having any form of sex. Steve turned his head around to make sure the others heard it too, but then Peter was talking again.

Peter laughed “Come on Ivy, I’m not that good.”

“Not that good! Are you kidding me, you had me begging for mercy! And please don’t take this the wrong way but how did you get to be so good at it? You don’t seem like the type of person to kick ass at that.”

“I wasn’t always. MJ taught me some things, she is killer at it, if you think I’m good you should see her.” Said, Peter.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Hey, we are still on for tonight, right?”

"Are you kidding me? This is a huge deal! Of course, we are still on. I mean I can’t tell you how honored I am to be chosen for this event.”

Ivy laughed, “Come on Peter, you can only experience the first time once. I want to be with a professional when it happens so that you can explain everything to me. You are the obvious choice here. Although, it might be fun to invite MJ and Ned over and make it a group thing. And then afterward maybe me and MJ can go a few rounds while you and Ned watch.”

The coffee pot timer went off, and the pouring of coffee was heard.

“Now that is something I would pay to see,” laughed Peter “Alright here is your coffee, lets hit the road before someone sees us.”

Steve waited until he heard the door close before he turned around to face the others.

“Holy Shit!” exclaimed Natasha, ushering the boys into the kitchen. She made her way over to the coffee pot, took out three mugs from the cupboard overhead and started pouring. Bucky hopped up onto the counter, and Steve took a seat at the chair at the island, facing them both.

“I can’t believe Peter snuck a girl in here,”

“Steve what we should be shocked about this situation is that Peter is going to take that girls virginity tonight!” said Natasha handing a cup to Bucky and sliding another over to Steve.

“You think that’s what they meant?” questioned Steve as he took the cup and started to pour some sugar into it.

“Absolutely! And she suggested they make it a foursome, I mean I didn’t even know Peter was into guys.” Bucky chimed from his spot on the counter.  

“I just can’t believe this,” Steve said still in shock.

“Oh come on punk, just because you weren’t getting any at seventeen doesn’t mean that Peter isn’t _fondueing_ ,” Bucky said trying to hide a smile behind the mug of coffee.

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” Steve said in a monotone voice with a slight blush rising in his cheeks and a smile in his eyes.

Bucky smiled wide “Nope never.”

“I think we can all agree not to tell Tony though, who knows how he would react.” Said, Natasha

“Not tell me what?” asked Tony as he walked into the room.

 

* * *

 

_Meanwhile in Peter’s car_

 

“Yay! MJ and Ned are down for tonight.” Ivy said excitingly

“I still can’t believe you have never seen Star Wars before. Like this you are losing your nerd virginity or something,” Peter laughed

“Well, I haven’t which is why I chose the Star Wars nerd professional to watch it with me for the first time tonight. I don’t want to get lost and having you there guarantees that you can explain everything to me. By the way, thank you again for last night. Without you, I never would have gotten that oral debate project done. I mean two hours of just debate practice made me feel so much more confident about this. Think MJ will be down to go a few rounds with me after the movie marathon? I really want to see her debate skills in person, especially if she is as good as you say she is.” Ivy commented as she relaxed deeper into the leather car seat sipping her coffee.

“Well she might not be tonight, but I’m sure she will before your actual debate if you ask her.”

Ivy nodded but gave Peter no other response as she yawned into the back of her hand. Peter reached over and turned the radio on, and the two rode in comfortable silence as they drove into Queens.


	2. Tony freaks out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested from a few people that I do the aftermath of the first chapter, hope you enjoy.

Tony walked into the communal kitchen area to get some water before taking a nap because he was up all night working in the lab. He knew that Nat, Bucky, and Steve were most likely done with their morning workouts so when he heard them talking as he walked down the hall, it wasn’t a surprise. No, the surprise was that Natasha had clearly said: “not to tell Tony.” Tony isn’t big on secrets these days especially between the team, so he quickly addressed the room as he walked in.

“Not tell me what,” he said casually as he leaned against the wall.

Steve choked on his coffee, sending him into a coughing fit, which made Bucky start laughing hysterically. Nat was leaning in front of the coffee maker, poker face on and an eyebrow raised.

“I’m sorry, what?” she said innocently as she took a sip from her mug.

“You know what I’m talking about Romanoff. If none of you will say anything I’ll command Friday to relay the audio from the past five minutes,” he challenged looking at the three of them exchange glances at one another.

“Peter snuck a girl in here, and she stayed the night,” Steve sighed, naturally being the one to bite the bullet and tell him.

“He did what?” Tony exclaimed.

“Oh, that’s not all,” Bucky muttered and sent a look to Natasha to tell her it was her turn.

Natasha glared at him in return before addressing Tony, “The girl, Ivy was her name, mentioned something about oral and how they were too exhausted from the last round that took two hours to drive back into the city. Peter also mentioned being honored that she chose him for tonight and she said how you could only have the first time once, so she wanted a professional, and maybe they could turn it into a group thing. She also mentioned her being worried about him losing his internship, so she doesn’t know he is Spiderman if that’s any consolation,” she said in a hurry to get all the information out at once.

Tony took a seat on one of the white leather couches and closed his eyes. The boy he has adopted as a son in all but paperwork was having sex. He groaned and put his head in his hands as he remembered Peter telling him that he wanted to be like him. He was really hoping Peter was too young to remember his bachelor days but if he followed in his footsteps….. Oh, good lord.

“Tony, I know this is a lot and that we all view him as a kid, but he is seventeen,” Steve said as he sat beside Tony to comfort him.

“I was just hoping that he wouldn’t try to mimic that part of my life, I don’t want the world to ruin him yet,” Tony sighed, and then he jumped up as another thought popped into his head.

“What if he gets a girl pregnant! What if his mutation gets carried on! We can’t have spiderlings running around, and they would be in extreme danger because he is their father! What if the girl’s body can’t handle the pregnancy! He has had the talk, right?” Tony was pacing back and forth thinking of all that could go wrong before Steve stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him in the eye.

“Just breath, Tony,” Steve said in that tone of voice he saves for occasions like this. Bucky calls it the “Dad” voice. “If anything happens then we will figure it out from there,” and Steve pulls Tony into a hug that he didn’t know he needed. Seriously how was a super soldier beefcake like Steve Rodgers be so good at hugs?

Tony pulled back, “You’re right, but I’m still making those modified condoms I made for you and Bucky,” Tony has no idea if Peters sperm mutated as well as the super soldiers had, and if it had then regular condoms would be almost useless.

“Thank you again,” Bucky called holding his mug up in the air in a mock cheer. Everyone laughed, and Tony left to take a well-deserved nap. On the way to his room he started thinking about ways to talk to Peter about this, so he could punish him for sneaking a girl into an effective military base while still letting him know he was available if he wanted to talk. Tony signed when he got into bed, hoping he was doing ok at this whole mentor thing.

* * *

 

Peter got back to the avenger’s facility a few days later, after having a weekend-long marathon of Star Wars with his friends, ready to get to work on some new web fluid. When he entered his room, however, he noticed a small brown paper bag sitting on his bed. Curious he dropped his bookbag down on his desk chair and walked over to pick it up. Upon closer inspection, the bag had a yellow sticky note attached to it with T.S. written on it. Peter felt his whole face blush as he pulled out what was in the bags, condoms. A twelve pack of specially made condoms that he has seen Tony work on for the others. Inside the bag was also a note that made Peter blush even harder and suddenly Peter didn’t want to work on the web fluid anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the note Tony wrote for him said then make sure you comment and tell me you want it. Also please leave Kudos and comments if you find me worthy


End file.
